Lo que cambia el destino
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Los Cullen llegan a un estado de tranquilidad en sus vidas tras el problema con los vulturi, pero cuando comienza el instituto secretos relacionados con la verdadera Alice salen a la luz, su familia, o casi toda ella ignoran los extraños sucesos que ocurren en torno a la vida de su pequeña ¿Como afectara esto a su futuro? MAL SUMMARY, LO SE, una oportunidad pareja:sorpresa PAUSADA


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

 _En mis historias notareis un cambio de la personalidad drástico de los personajes, como podréis ver en este. Antes de nada necesitareis saber algunas cosas a cerca del pasado de Alice, ella ya tenía predicciones antes de convertirse en vampiro y por ello y más razones la ingresaron en un psiquiátrico, allí un vampiro (no se sabe el nombre) se hizo amigo suyo y la ayudo a perfeccionar sus habilidades, un día vio que un cazador, James, iba tras ella y se lo dijo a su amigo, el se la llevó para protegerla, pero el cazador les sigue, entonces el vampiro la convierte y entretiene a James, mas tarde este parece haberle matado y va a por Alice, pero al verla transformada decide dejarla vivir._

Alice se había quitado los brazos de encima de Jasper para cambiarse, se puso una blusa violeta de manga larga que no llegaba a los hombros, unos vaqueros y unos tacones negros, fue al baño y se echo agua en la cara, no quiso peinarse ya que pensó que ese aire desordenado la quedaba bien, se hizo la raya de los ojos y se puso el rímel, después se pinto los labios de un tono rosa pálido, salió del baño para despertar a Jasper, mientras que se desperezaba, Alice se puso un collar con una piedra blanca y unos pendientes hechos de diamantes regalados por Jasper.

Jasper: **Qué** **guapa te has puesto hoy, monstruito aterrador.-** Dijo ya vestido al ver a su novia tan arreglada, ya que no eran muchas veces las que se maquillaba o que llevaba joyas. **-Bueno, nuevo curso nueva yo. -Pero a mí me gusta cómo eres ahora. -Tranquilo, solo es un collar ¿No?**

Los dos bajaron abrazados, los demás ya estaban abajo, empezaron a hablar sobre que dentro de poco habría tormenta e irían a jugar al beisbol.

Emmet: **Hey chicos, voy a por sangre de la despensa, ¿Alguien quiere? -Yo quiero un poco** -Respondió Alice, a lo que todos se extrañaron un poco ya que ella seguía la dieta más parecida de los vampiros a la vegetariana - **Claro, ahora mismo te traigo un poco.**

Después de haber saciado su sed se dirigieron hacia el coche, pero Alice le pidió a Jasper que la acompañase a una parte antes de montar al coche, el aceptó y fueron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, allí solo habían arboles y un pequeño cobertizo, Alice entro en el cobertizo y saco una reluciente moto de última generación de color negro y rojo, también saco dos cascos, los dos eran negros, uno tenía detalles de color morado y el otro de colores dorados.

Alice: **Sube** -Dijo, a lo que Jasper obedeció.

Los dos montaron y Alice condujo hasta el coche de Carlisle, les dijo que ellos se adelantaban y siguieron hasta llegar al instituto, allí aparcaron la moto y se dirigieron dándose la mano hasta el hall del instituto, allí conocerían a los nuevos estudiante y les dirían en que clase y con qué profesores les tocaría.

Director: **Bienvenidos al nuevo año de instituto, espero que este año todos os esforcéis en vuestros estudios y que lo paséis bien. En los cristales de la recepción están colgadas las listas de las clases con sus alumnos y profesores correspondientes. -Vamos a ver si nos ha tocado juntos.** -Dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Jasper para ver si les había tocado juntos.

En efecto, les había tocado juntos, pero también había alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse en la lista: **Jacob Black…** -Susurró.

" _Flashback"_

 _La luna es preciosa_. _Había salido con la escusa de que tenía que patrullar, pero lo que pasaba es que había oído a Jasper nombrar a María en uno de sus sueños, la inmortal que le había convertido y Alice se había ido a la costa, le gustaba contemplar el mar, por muchos años, décadas, siglos que pasasen el mar seguía igual, no cambiaba, seguía impasible, seguía reflejando fielmente a la luna, la luna, le encantaba la luna._

Estaba tan embobada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, era un gran lobo de pelaje marrón. **-¿Estás bien?, ¿Estás bien?** -Repitió Jacob. - **Estoy bien.** -Dijo Alice tenazmente. **-Esta no eres tú, puede que no sea asunto mío, pero tú eres el hadita risueña de los bosques. -Pero sigo siendo una chupasangre, una… -No, tú eres distinta a los fríos, lo he notado. ¿Te has visto cuando miras la luna?** -Dijo Jacob mientras que se ponía frente a Alice para que se pudiese ver reflejada en los ojos del licántropo. **-Son, blancos, no, son ¿grises? Tampoco, espera ¿Azules? -Sí, eso solo lo he visto unas pocas veces, son humanos, animales,** **seres vivos que llevan algo más que un lobo dentro, creo que conoces la leyenda sobre el lobo protector de nuestra tribu que se fue diciendo que dejaría descendientes para protegernos, estos seres presentan algún cambio físico relacionado con la luna, les llamamos lupus, lobo en griego, tienen un lobo más poderoso que los comunes en su interior, pero necesita ser despertado por alguien más. -¿Quieres decir que tengo parte licántropo? Pero eso no puede ser, las visiones que tengo solo pueden ser relacionadas con los seres que he sido, y siempre que un lobo esta en las posibilidades del futuro noto como se distorsiona y me da dolor de cabeza. -Te lo he dicho, necesitarías que alguien lo despertase.**

-Silencio-

Alice: **¿Cómo es? -¿El qué?** -Respondió Jacob pensando que se refería a lo de ser mitad lobo. - **Vuestro amor, he oído que es distinto al nuestro y al de los vivos. -Es cierto, nosotros nos imprimamos, simplemente no podemos estar lejos de esa persona, solo pensamos en ella, prácticamente nos volvemos locos hasta que nuestro amor es correspondido u olvidado, es un estado de locura. -¿Y los hay que pueden tener más de una imprimación? - Los hay que sufren dos o tres como mucho, claro que depende de la persona.**

-Silencio de nuevo-

Los dos se iban acercando casi sin darse cuenta, Jacob miraba los ojos azules de Alice, eran preciosos, la tomo de los hombros y la beso como un instinto. Alice no se lo quitó de encima, paso su mano por la mejilla del hombre lobo, el bajo sus manos hasta las caderas, notando el tacto frio de su piel, la piel de su némesis, pero de repente notó como si el frio se fuese apagando, esto solo le dio más ganas de seguir besándola, se separo para coger aire y ver su rostro angelical, para después darle un beso francés al que ella correspondió, el ya no notaba ni un síntoma de que fuese un frio, la notaba cálida, Alice también lo notó, pero pensó que sería el calor de Jacob, poco a poco se fueron separando, cada uno se incorporó mirando al otro a los ojos, los dos se marcharon hacia su territorio con una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos, Jacob seguramente decidiera guardar ese recuerdo en su mente al transformarse en lobo, para que nunca le perturbase y Alice pensaría en demasiadas cosas ya que al día siguiente tendría que ver con quien le había tocado en clase y Edward no podría leer su mente. Lo único que podría ver Edward seria la luna, la hermosa luna, la protectora del secreto entre chucho y frio.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

¿?: **Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, pequeña.** -Dijo una voz detrás de Alice.

 **Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
